


Patience is a Virtue

by goldtintedskies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava just wants to do her job, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Sara can be really very annoying when she wants to be, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtintedskies/pseuds/goldtintedskies
Summary: Ava is already having a bad day when the biggest idiots in all of time stroll into her workplace and demand to be taken seriously.Not only do they convince Rip to go on a goose chase in Aruba, but their Captain openly mocks her in front of her colleagues.The Legends have to payORSeason 3 from Ava's perspective





	Patience is a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time (ever!) writing fanfic so any comments would be much appreciated  
> I feel sorry for Ava because she's just trying to do her job and the Legends' and their infuriating (infuriatingly hot) Captain seem determined to stop her
> 
> Find me on tumblr @chasethcolour

Ava Sharpe was already having a bad day when three of the idiots calling themselves the Legends broke into the Time Bureau offices in Star City.

She had woken up to discover that her cat, Hestia, had thrown up all over her favourite shoes meaning that she was already in a shitty mood when a jerk who wasn’t looking where he was going walked straight into her and spilled his coffee on her pantsuit as soon as she stepped out of her apartment building. When she finally arrived at work, five minutes early instead of her preferred half an hour early, Gary had ambushed her in the elevator and started asking her for a new swipe card, claiming he had left his on the bus. Ava knew that he wasn’t being honest with her because she knows full well that he drives to work everyday. 

So when the Legends had walked into her place of work and Ray had refused to follow her orders, Ava may have been a little more rough than necessary. But, they had fucked up in the most spectacular way, broken all of time and made her morning go from bad to worse, so she figured it wouldn’t matter to much if the nerdy one got a sprained wrist. The pantsuit comments were the cherry on the cake. She was sure the one who could turn to steel could survive being shot through the shoulder, just a little bit. 

When Ava thought her day couldn’t be going any worse, Rip walked in and Nate flipped out and before she knew it she was having a gun, her gun, pointed at her by Sara Lance, the Legends’ idiot Captain. 

Ava was thoroughly annoyed to hear from Nate that the reason she was being held a gunpoint by the woman who was currently the biggest pain in the ass in all of history was because he couldn’t believe that his ex-girlfriend had the sense to dump his ass and do what she wanted with her life. God, how did these people even manage to work together as a team?

Ava glowers at Sara throughout Nate and Rip's exchange. Her eyes wander slightly towards Sara's beautiful blue eyes. Wait. Not beautiful. Just blue eyes. Very nice eyes though she thinks absent mindedly. No! She snaps her self out of that line of thinking. She can't be caught staring into the eyes of a rule-breaking criminal, it's unprofessional, and honestly, just not her type.

Sara lowers her gun at Nate’s admission and Ava quickly reclaims it, careful not to touch hands with Sara, and is almost tempted to wipe the grip before re-holstering, it in case the Legends’ idiocy is contagious. 

Sara and Ray begin to explain the alleged anachronism which another one of their cronies, Mick Rory, has found, in Aruba, of all places. She sighs in exasperation when they explain the situation. Rory was obviously too drunk to see straight and had mistaken a palm tree for a Roman Emperor, he had done stupider things before.

Anyway, the Bureau would have picked up on such a large disturbance in the timeline. When Rip asks her, she says just as much, resolving to try to maintain a minimum of professionalism. 

“Well, I guess you must have missed one then”, Sara says mockingly.

Sara’s taunt breaks her resolve to remain professional and she rounds on her quickly,

“Well, I find that very hard to believe” she spits, “and you know what”, she doesn’t get to continue her sentence as Rip interrupts her

“Ready a go team”

Ava bites her lip in anger, even though she disagrees with Rip’s trust in the Legends, he is her boss and it is literally her job to do what she says. She grits her teeth and spits out a “Sir” before striding off to ready her team.

If she had to work with the Legends, then she would do her best to show how incompetent they were, especially their Captain. If she couldn’t avoid working with them she would do her best to make Rip see that he shouldn’t work with them again. The Legends would never know what hit them.


End file.
